


tell me in a whisper

by colazitron



Series: 2019 December Holiday Fic Countdown [8]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak is grumpy. Even helps.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: 2019 December Holiday Fic Countdown [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559638
Comments: 30
Kudos: 245





	tell me in a whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decraziness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decraziness/gifts).



> **A/N:** this is literally just fluff ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> for decraziness, who wanted them kissing pouts away; I hope you like it!

Isak runs a hand through his hair for the third time in less than that many minutes, and Even wonders if it's time to intervene yet. Isak doesn't like being interrupted when he's in the study zone, and Even gets that. He doesn't like it either. And he also understands that sometimes being a little frustrated is just part of that and he can't actually swoop in and make it all go away for Isak every time something doesn't immediately work out the way he wants it. Running against walls and finding different ways to deal with hurdles than the ones you thought would do the trick is all part of the process. Of learning. Growing.

But Isak's been grumpily quiet and tense for almost an hour know and Even's pretty sure that at this point he's just torturing himself. Going too far into the frustration isn't productive either, it just gets you stuck staring at that wall you can't seem to outmanoeuvre.

And because Isak isn't very good at admitting when he's reached the end of his rope (for now), Even likes to remind him that not everything needs to be achieved in one swoop without any detours. Isak knows that, of course, and he'd be the first to point it out if a friend came to him with such worries, but he somehow really struggles with following that advice for himself.

Isak runs a hand through his hair again and exhales a very long, very measured breath that isn’t quite a sigh but isn’t quite anything else either, and Even gets up from their bed.

“I’m going to get myself some water. Do you want anything from the kitchen?”

“No, thanks,” Isak mumbles, not looking up from where he’s frowning down at his textbook and his notes.

Even leaves him be, goes to get himself a glass of water, and gets a second one for Isak too. Hydration is important.

He sets the glass down just far enough away from Isak’s study material that he won’t accidentally knock it over and then sits back down on the bed. He’s been reading a graphic novel while Isak insisted on studying some more before bed, but now he mostly sips his water and watches Isak and the way his shoulders hike up closer and closer to his ears.

After about five minutes, Isak reaches for the glass of water and drains it all in one go, setting it back down before he leans against the backrest of the chair and groans.

“It hate this,” he whines. “It makes no sense, Even.”

Even grins to himself and puts the graphic novel down, getting back from the bed so he can walk the few steps over to Isak, putting his hands on his shoulders and leaning over him so he can look down at him.

“Maybe you’re a little tired, baby,” he suggests.

“Of course I’m fucking tired,” Isak grouses. “I’ve been up since seven. But I need to  _ get _ this.”

Even hums and lifts one hand to brush his thumb over the shell of Isak’s ear.

“And is that likely to happen if you sit here and stare at that page for another hour?”

Isak glares at him, but then sags and his glare turns into a pout.

“I just don’t get it,” he complains. “I don’t get why I don’t understand it. It should be logical, but it just… doesn’t make any sense!”

Even hums again, a soothing little noise that makes Isak pout more until Even can’t help but lean over Isak a little more and press a slightly uncomfortable but still sweet kiss to his lips.

Kissing upside down is just never really good, but Even keeps at it anyway, because he can feel Isak’s shoulders relax under his hands, and his lips respond to Even’s unthinkingly. And that’s exactly what he wants. To make Isak stop thinking for just a few moments.

So it doesn’t really matter that his chin bumps into Isak’s nose, that his back hurts from leaning down like that like he’s eighty-two and not twenty-two, that this kiss isn’t ever really going to go anywhere. What matter is the way Isak sighs, the way his hands reach up for Even’s face and neck, his shoulders.

What matters is that when Even starts peppering short little pecks over Isak’s mouth and then his chin and cheeks and jaw, he can feel the way Isak’s lips move against his face.

“Is that a smile?” he pulls back to ask, teasing.

Isak rolls his eyes, but it’s still there. Small, just one corner of his mouth pulled up a little, but it’s there. His eyes look lighter too.

“Don’t think so,” Isak says. “You’re gonna have to try again.”

“Hm, okay,” Even agrees, putting on a serious frown himself. “I think we better adjust our methodology to see if that changes the results though.”

Isak rolls his eyes again, but that corner of his mouth twitches a little higher, and he lets Even turn the chair around so he can put his hands on the armrests and lean down for a proper kiss, one that leaves them eye-to-eye and with their noses nuzzling together in whenever they pull away for a little breathing room.

“Are you smiling yet?” Even asks, leaning up just a little to kiss the tip of Isak’s nose.

“Nope,” Isak grins, lying shamelessly. “You’re gonna have to try again.”

Even laughs quietly and leans in. He’ll try as many times as Isak will let him.

**The End**


End file.
